Sweet Dreams
by piper winchester
Summary: Jude tem um sonho um pouco fora do comum... Robert Downey Junior/Jude Law/ Ewan McGregor.


**Sweet Dreams**

**Ship: **Robert Downey Jr. /Jude Law/ Ewan McGregor

**Rating: **NC/17

**Sinopse: **Jude tem um sonho um pouco anormal numa noite.

**Pov: **Jude

**Beta: **A Carol *-*

* * *

Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho, não é?

Olhei ao redor e me vi sentado numa cadeira vestido de terno, de frente para um palco bem iluminado com um poste prateado e fino enfiado bem no centro.

Não havia ninguém ali exceto eu.

Até o momento em que uma música alta começou a sacudir minha cadeira com a batida e dois pares de mãos me algemaram.

De um lado, Ewan, vestido em roupas de couro com os cabelos castanhos claros no estilo de Obi-Wan com uma camada de barba cobrindo seu queixo.

Ele sorrira meio infantil para a segunda pessoa que me amarrava.

Ninguém menos que Robert Downey Junior.

Robert também estava usando couro, naquele estilo desleixado de Sherlock Holmes que eu tanto implicava, mas por outro lado, achava terrivelmente sexy.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Olhei para os dois quando subiram no palco, me deixando algemado ali.

Nenhum deles me respondera, apenas sorriram um para o outro e, magicamente, a música mudara novamente. Dessa vez, eu não reconheci, mas eles ficaram frente a frente, balançando os ombros um do outro.

As mãos de Robert desceram até a cintura de Ewan, os olhos castanhos fitaram os azuis com aquela malícia pura e simples que só ele conseguia transmitir.

Ewan arranhou levemente o peito de Robert enquanto dançava, mordendo o lábio inferior quase inocentemente, sorrindo e se afastando para se abaixar perto do objeto prateado no centro do palco.

Fiquei em choque, ali sentado com a boca meio aberta quando Ewan ignorou o poste e se abaixou na minha frente, sorrindo como se fosse uma criança. E que criança, meu deus do céu! Aquela criança me levava à loucura com aqueles olhinhos azuis.

Robert me olhou com um sorriso safado e pulou do palco, postando-se atrás da minha cadeira. Ai meu deus do céu, o que ele está fazendo? Primeiro, passara a língua quente por toda a extensão de meu pescoço, enquanto o senhor McGregor sentava em meu colo, puxando minha gravata vermelha.

Eu gemi um pouco alto, fazendo ambos rirem. Sim, porque era divertido me fazer sofrer daquele jeito.

Em momento algum, eles me beijaram ou fizeram algum tipo de carinho. Somente aquela tortura de roçar o corpo em lugares sensíveis. Robert, principalmente, não parava de puxar meu cabelo enquanto lambia meu pescoço.

Ewan era um pouco mais "feliz", roçando sua barba por meu rosto enquanto suas mãos desciam pela calça social, abrindo a braguilha com agilidade e enfiando os dedos por ali, encontrando... Ahn... O Billy. Sim, porque eu não posso dizer essas coisas obscenas aqui nesse horário.

Senti os dedos ágeis de Ewan brincarem com o Billy de forma maldosa, fazendo-me gemer. E Robert, que estava só na espreita, postou-se ao meu lado e abriu sua própria braguilha.

Okay, eu não ia agüentar aquilo, pensei, mas fora tarde demais, pois algo invadira minha boca com uma velocidade tremenda que eu me engasguei, fazendo-o rir.

E aquela tortura continuou. Ewan fazia brincadeirinhas estranhas embaixo, e Robert deixava seu "Betinho" comigo. Eu não vi muita escolha, a não ser continuar com aquele blowjob desajeitado até o momento em que ele finalmente chegou a seu êxtase. E eu, tive que engolir tudo sem reclamar.

E ainda por cima, tinha chegado ao meu próprio paraíso particular graças ao senhor McGregor, que também engolira tudo e levantara a cabeça, sorrindo meio bobo.

- Acorda Jude. – Ele disse.

E eu acordei.

E puta que pariu, por que eu fiz isso?

Naturalmente, o "Billy" estava mais animado que criança em dia de festa por baixo das minhas cobertas quentinhas. E aquilo estava me envergonhando profundamente, pois minha querida esposa dormia ao meu lado.

Agora, me expliquem como você diz à sua esposa que teve o melhor sonho erótico da sua vida com dois colegas de trabalho?

Pois é.

* * *

Mwhahahahaha, pobre Jude D: dessa vez eu judiei dele legal Ç_Ç.


End file.
